


Before the Harvest

by lexyhamilton (ohheichoumyheichou)



Series: How Have the Mighty Fallen [5]
Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheichoumyheichou/pseuds/lexyhamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short lil ficlet, set shortly after David's marriage to Michal, so David's 19 or 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007, reposted from LJ, AFF.net etc  
> Blanket disclaimer on all my biblefic: this is fiction inspired by stories and characters in the Old Testament, not any sort of exegesis or legitimate interpretation.

David was a breathtaking sight in the sunlight. In the dark halls of Saul's court of stone and mortar he was beautiful enough, but it was the sun that set his black hair aflame with a red tinge, and bathed his even, golden skin in flattering light.

Jonathan lay on his side, still naked, watching David, the yellow stalks of barley swaying around them in the breeze-- not suspecting they would be cruelly harvested in but a few days' time. Every autumn brought sudden death to this favorite place to elope in the middle of a warm afternoon.

David's fingers, deft with practice from early idle days tending sheep, worked at tying together flowers he had gathered from the field earlier.

"A wreath for the future king," he said, placing his finished masterpiece on Jonathan's head. "A shame autumn flowers are so plain-- it does not befit you in the least."

"I will accept plain flowers woven by a beautiful lover."

David leaned over, planting his lips on Jonathan's organ, seeing his lover's thighs squirm, hearing breathing hitch.

One flower still lay on the fertile soil, unused in the wreath, and David tied it quickly, an ornament at once obscene and beautiful. He touched the modest little yellow flower gently. Jonathan's body always responded to teasing more readily than his measured soul. The flower bobbed, accentuating every stir of excitement.

"Do you know how refreshing it is, to see a beautiful circumcised body after having to hack off two hundred filthy Philistine cocks?"

Jonathan brusquely turned over onto his stomach, and David grew uneasy-- regretting bringing up the dowry, the wedding, the low quality of the spectacle he brought back to Saul, just when Jonathan had seemed to reconcile himself with sharing David.

"For a poet, you choose strange words to coo during lovemaking."

It was the disapproving look that disarmed David completely. How could he have been so stupid?

"I have displeased you. It is a boorish lover who conjures up the battlefield in bed." David turned Jonathan's body back and removed the flower. "Forgive me?" The words slipped out just before his lips closed around Jonathan's faint excitement.

"It will not rise, David, I am tired out." Yet the protest in Jonathan's voice leeched away, tensed thighs falling apart in invitation.

David's mouth left its task for a moment. "Then enjoy my humble affections all the longer."

Jonathan relaxed, gazing at the barley stalks above him, pointing to the heavens, vision slowly glazing over as David's unruly auburn curls continued brushing against his legs, soon trembling with strong arousal again, hips vaulting upwards to meet heaven, to meet David's talented mouth.


End file.
